Emma and her Twin? a Jessie Story ep 1
by XRauraAusllyX
Summary: One Morning Jessie: Kids! Time to wake up! Breakfast! Kids: *Walk out of their bedrooms and all groan accept Emma* Emma: Yay! I am STARVING! *Runs downstairs* Jessie: Ok then.. *Walks downstairs* Kids: *Follow* In the kitchen Emma *Eating like a pig* Yum! Bertram: I have never seen Emma eat like a monster! Jessie: I know right? Emma: Hey! Dont judge! TBC!


**How to Use**_** PostalEASE**_** for Your Allotments  
and Net to Bank Choices**

_**PostalEASE**_ **is a telephone enrollment system** that provides a convenient, confidential, and secure way to make your allotments or "net to bank" (direct deposit) choices. Use _PostalEASE_ to do any of the following:

Begin the transfer of a portion of your earnings to one or two financial institutions (allotments), or begin the transfer of all your earnings to a financial institution (net to bank).

Change your current allotments or your current net to bank.

Cancel one or more of your allotments or your net to bank record.

**To use **_**PostalEASE:**_

1. Read the Privacy Act Statement on the back of this page.

2. Complete the _PostalEASE _Allotments and Net to Bank Worksheet below and continue to the back of this page.

**If you do not want to begin an allotment or net to bank,** or if you currently have an allotment and/or a net to bank established and you do not want to change or cancel them, _**do nothing!**_

_**PostalEASE**_** Allotments and Net to Bank Worksheet**

**1. Allotment 1**

Check the action you are taking:

Begin (or add) an allotment Cancel an allotment Change an allotment

Enter your 9-digit financial institution routing number (obtain from your financial institution):

Enter the account number to be credited: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Check the type of account: Savings Checking

Enter the amount of the new or changed allotment: $ _

**2. Allotment 2**

Check the action you are taking:

Begin (or add) an allotment Cancel an allotment Change an allotment

Enter your 9-digit financial institution routing number (obtain from your financial institution):

Enter the account number to be credited: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Check the type of account: Savings Checking

Enter the amount of the new or changed allotment: $ _

**3. Net to Bank:**

Check the action you are taking:

Begin (or add) a net to bank Cancel a net to bank Change a net to bank

Enter your 9-digit financial institution routing number (obtain from your financial institution):

Enter the account number to be credited: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Check the type of account: Savings Checking

** Now that you have completed the worksheet, you are ready  
to contact **_**PostalEASE.**_

1. Have the following information ready when you call _PostalEASE_.

Your employee identification number (ID). This can be found at the top of your pay stub.

Your USPS personal identification number (PIN). If you don't know it, just call Postal_EASE. _When prompted to enter your PIN, pause and you will be given the option of having it mailed to your address of record (allow 10 days).

Your completed _PostalEASE_ Allotments and Net to Bank Worksheet (on the other side of this page), including the routing number for each financial institution and the account numbers you will be transferring earnings to (the account must already be established).

2. If you have access to the _PostalEASE _Employee Web on the Intranet (from the Blue page), on the Internet (from .gov), or to an employee self-service kiosk (available in some facilities), using any of these may be simpler than using the telephone. Using _PostalEASE_ online will also allow you to print a written confirmation of the banking information you provide to _PostalEASE._ Just sign on to _PostalEASE,_ under the Payroll Column select the Allotments/Payroll Net to Bank option, and follow the instructions.

3. Otherwise, you can reach _PostalEASE_ toll-free at 1-877-4PS-EASE (1-877-477-3273).

When prompted, select _PostalEASE_, and then enter your Employee ID and USPS PIN.

Follow the script and prompts to complete the transaction using the information from your completed _PostalEASE_ Allotments and Net to Bank Worksheet (on the other side of this page).

4. After completing your entries, you will hear and should note the following:

Confirmation number: _

Your choices will be processed on this date: _

Your choices will be reflected in your paycheck that is dated: _

5. It is recommended that you keep this information and your _PostalEASE_ Allotments and Net to Bank Worksheet.

**NOTE:** If you have any trouble using _PostalEASE,_ or if you are unable to use the telephone because you are deaf or hard of hearing or you cannot use the telephone, Internet, Intranet, or employee self-service kiosk for a medical reason, you may contact the Human Resources Shared Service Center (HRSSC) for assistance. Just call the Employee Service Line at 1-877-477-3273. When prompted, select 5 for the HRSSC. Then select Benefits to speak with a representative who will assist you. To reach the HRSSC using TTY, call 1-866-260-7507. You may also send a FAX to the HRSSC at 1-651-994-3543.

PRIVACY ACT STATEMENT

The collection of this information is authorized by USC 401, 1003 and 5 USC 8339. This information will be used to transfer your salary or portion thereof, to financial organizations for credit to your designated account. As a routine use, the information may be disclosed to an appropriate government agency, domestic or foreign, for law enforcement purposes; where pertinent, in a legal proceeding to which the USPS is a party or has an interest; to a government agency in order to obtain information relevant to a USPS decision concerning employment, security clearances, security or suitability investigations, contracts, licenses, grants or other benefits; to a congressional office at your request; to an expert, consultant, or other person under contract with the USPS to fulfill an agency function; to the Federal Records Center for storage; to the Office of Management and Budget for review of private relief legislation; to an independent certified public accountant during an official audit of USPS finances; to an investigator, administrative judge or complaints examiner appointed by the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission for investigation of a formal EEO complaint under 29 CFR 1614; to the Merit Systems Protection Board or Office of Special Counsel for proceedings or investigations involving personnel practices and other matters within their jurisdiction; to a labor organization as required by the National Labor Relations Act; to agencies having taxing authority for taxing purposes; to financial organizations receiving allotments; to State Employment Security Agencies to process unemployment compensation claims; to a Federal or state agency providing parent locator service or to Postal Supervisors that relates to postal supervisors; to the Office of Personnel Management, Social Security Administration, Veterans Administration, Office of Workers' Compensation Programs, health insurance carriers, or plans, or other program management agencies or retirements system for use in determining a claim for benefits; and to OPM for its active employee/annuitant data systems used to analyze Federal Retirement and insurance costs. Completion of this form is voluntary; however, if this information is not provided, your desires may not be met. Limited information may be disclosed to a Federal, state, or local government administering benefits or other programs pursuant to statute for the purpose of conducting computer-matching programs under the Act. These programs, include, but are not limited to, matches performed to verify an individual's initial or continuing eligibility for, indebtedness to, or compliance with requirements of a benefit program.

**July 2008 — USPS 62** Page 3 of 3


End file.
